1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to mirror type security devices used for surveillance, and more particularly such a mirror-type surveillance mirror disguised as a clock.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
Security mirrors having a convex reflective sueface for surveillance of stores and the like are known. Examples can be seen in any number and types of stores, for example, grocery stores.
In addition, clocks having convex faces are also known. Examples of such clocks are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 98,089 issued Jan. 7, 1936 A. S. Rittenberg; U.S. Pat. No. D. 160,791, issued Mar. 23, 1937 to A. H. Rusch: U.S. Pat. No. D. 160,434, issued Oct. 10, 1950 M. E. Schlenker; U.S. Pat. No. D. 215,466, issued Sept. 30, 1969 H. B. Jones; and, U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,134 issued May 2, 1950 to F. Burchell.